


The covenant

by tier_wolf



Category: Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The Necessary Death of Charlie Countryman
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Kid Fic, M/M, Murder Family, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ганнибал увлечен Жаном и рассуждениями о семейных ценностях, Найджел любит Жана и охотничьи ножи, а Жану нравится, что мир вращается вокруг него и прятать трупы не приходится самому</p>
            </blockquote>





	The covenant

1.  
— Они потеряли родителей на прошлой неделе, — предупреждает его дядя Роберт. И за всю дорогу не произносит ничего больше. Скорее всего, предполагает, что этих слов достаточно, чтобы всколыхнуть в душе Ганнибала воспоминания о его собственной потере.  
Ганнибал не уверен, что это может помочь. Ганнибал не уверен, что у него есть рецепт того, как продолжать жить, испытав соприкосновение со смертью. Не уверен, что этот рецепт кому-то нужен.  
Жану десять и он смотрит на Ганнибала, не моргая, долгие несколько секунд прежде, чем принять протянутую ладонь в свои ледяные пальцы. Они стоят на крыльце, оба замерзшие на пронизывающем ветру, и изучающе молчат.  
Найджел — карикатурная копия Жана: отросшие волосы, мятая рубашка торчит из-под свитера, нервно дергающийся в намеке на оскал уголок рта. Найджелу одиннадцать и он не интересен Ганнибалу — не сам по себе. Разве что как странное дополнение к Жану.  
— Вам правда стоит поехать с ним, — произносит Ганнибал, бросив взгляд в сторону графа Лектера, разговаривающего с экономкой.  
— Нам обоим? — уточняет Жан, поджимая губы. У него охрипший то ли от молчания, то ли от холода голос. Найджел сопровождает его реплику каким-то презрительным фырканьем, и стаскивает с себя форменный школьный свитер, чтобы набросить на плечи Жана.  
Свитер безнадежно мокрый, и сам Найджел мокрый и дрожащий — пока они двое молча изучали друг друга, стоя на крыльце, он под дождем яростно разносил ближайшую клумбу.  
Ганнибал смотрит на них с любопытством, примериваясь, сколько хлопот они доставят вдвоем. От него, конечно же, ничего не зависит, если дядя Роберт приехал, чтобы забрать обоих племянников. Но вместе с тем именно от него зависит всё. Он снимает шарф и обматывает его вокруг шеи Найджела, который тут же начинает сопротивляться.  
— Най, — резко останавливает Жан, снова срываясь в болезненную хрипоту.  
Ганнибал думает, что, приехав домой, найдет свой старый учебник математики и отдаст его Жану. Ему должно понравиться.  
В доме мальчикам выделяют отдельную комнату. Но Ганнибал терпеливо ждет и несколько дней спустя получает ответ — в темноте на его пороге стоит Жан.  
Они лежат втроем — Найджел ровно и сонно дышит, обняв Жана и прижавшись к его спине, а сам Жан зажатый, между братом и Ганнибалом, пристально смотрит в лицо последнему. Ганнибал с непоколебимым спокойствием смотрит в ответ.  
Жану не нужны его объятия, он пришел не ради этого. Жан наблюдает. А потом вдруг расслабляется и еле слышно выдыхает. Ганнибалу любопытно, с каким результатом он прошел эту молчаливую проверку на прочность. В том, что прошел, он не сомневается ни на секунду.  
Они обнимают друг друга, не чувствуя в этом никакой потребности. Найджел всегда засыпает первым. 

2.  
Новый учитель истории производит настолько жалкое впечатление, что это кажется почти забавным. Ганнибал предлагает сам познакомить его с мальчиками, потому что если этим займется дядя Роберт, то большая часть удовольствия определенно будет потеряна.  
Жан сидит в кресле, в мрачной задумчивости молитвенно сложив ладони. Найджел болтается где-то за дверью, подслушивая разговор, но не желая показываться на глаза.  
— Пожалуйста, позови сюда брата, — мягко просит Ганнибал. Сам он даже не пытается звать.  
Жан не произносит “Найджел” ни разу на памяти Ганнибала. В те редкие (по-настоящему редкие моменты), когда он обращается к Найджелу, он говорит ленивое напевное “Най”, растягивая его под конец в долгую “и”. “Найи” звучит как что-то японское, но одновременно и вовсе непохоже на какой бы то ни было язык. Жан произносит это с выражением такой холодной заинтересованности, что даже Ганнибал выпрямляется в кресле. Найджел уже стоит на пороге, он склоняет голову к плечу, задумчиво трогая языком щербинку на переднем зубе. Найджелу тоже становится не по себе от такого Жана, но он не привык слишком долго рефлексировать по поводу своих страхов. Он подходит и усаживается на подлокотник кресла, широко, нагло улыбаясь, и задевая плечо Жана рукой. Они все еще очень похожи. Перепутать их двоих невозможно.  
Ганнибалу хочется совершить какой-то покровительственный жест в сторону Найджела, и это забавная мысль, потому что раньше — пока Жан не повзрослел — ему не приходило в голову, что Найджелу может потребоваться защита.  
— Его не боятся, — как-то раз жалуется ему Найджел, притащившись из школы в синяках и за руку с точно таким же изукрашенным Жаном.  
— Он пока еще не хочет, чтоб его боялись, — возражает в тот раз Ганнибал.  
И только теперь понимает, насколько был прав. Выросший Жан все еще остается худым и невзрачным подростком — пальцы, лодыжки, острые шейные позвонки — но уже явно обрисовывает черты того, чего Найджелу не достичь никогда. Он пугает без дешевых выпадов, одним только ледяным взглядом. Ганнибалу нравится наблюдать эти метаморфозы.  
Ганнибалу нравится вообще всё происходящее, и особенно острое замешательство нового учителя. 

3.  
Они не знают об убийстве Попиля, хотя, возможно, догадываются после прихода инспектора, что Ганнибал причастен к этому делу. Найджел отпускает пару скверных шуток о покойном, Жан кисло улыбается в ответ, но при этом провожает Ганнибала пристальным взглядом.  
Первое убийство оказывается чем-то настолько интимным, что Ганнибал рад, что не втянул в него этих двоих. Его личная месть, его дело.  
Жан приходит ночью — он давно уже не приходил вот так в комнату Ганнибала. Он открывает запертую дверь собственным, невесть откуда взявшимся ключом, и даже не пытается изобразить смущение.  
Он забирается на кровать, и сжав бедра Ганнибала коленями, садится сверху. Между ними плотное одеяло и два слоя пижамной ткани. Ганнибал удерживает его ладонями за талию, поглаживая большими пальцами торчащие тазовые косточки.  
— Что тебе нужно? — спрашивает он. Слишком откровенно, почти грубо для их отношений, больше похожих на изящный танец.  
— Хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать? — моментально парирует Жан. Он подготовился, наверное, проигрывал эту сцену в голове и не раз.  
— У тебя нет никакого права лезть в мою жизнь, — Ганнибал опасно прищуривается, но в ответ на угрозу получает только короткий хриплый смешок.  
— У меня есть право на тебя и на него, и мы оба об этом знаем.  
Жан устало заваливается вбок и вытягивается на кровати, положив голову на плечо Ганнибала.  
— Если расскажешь мне, как это было, то я обеспечу тебе алиби.  
— А если не расскажу, то алиби у меня не будет? — Ганнибал улыбается.  
— Конечно, будет, просто я хочу услышать, — раздраженно мотает головой Жан. Его волосы касаются щеки Ганнибала, и это приятно.  
Ганнибал не рассказывает ему ничего, и скоро Жан засыпает. Найджел приходит под утро, мрачный, сонный, явно не ожидавший проснуться в одиночестве. Он окидывает коротким взглядом постель — Ганнибал ждет чего угодно, хотя бы и матерной ругани, но Найджел молча ложится рядом с ним.  
Впервые Ганнибал, а не Жан оказывается зажат между двумя чужими телами. Это тоже оказывается приятным. 

4.  
Когда Жан замирает на пороге его комнаты, сложив руки на груди неосознанно защитным жестом и напряженно улыбаясь, Ганнибал понимает, что все они доросли до какого-то поворотного момента. Преодолевают точку невозврата именно здесь и сейчас.  
— Мы подумали, что ты мог бы кое-что для нас сделать, — говорит Найджел. Ему проще всех, он прячется за своей нагловатой улыбкой и никогда не задумывается о последствиях.  
Ему пятнадцать и ростом он ниже Ганнибала ровно настолько, чтобы настойчиво потянуть его за галстук в немой просьбе наклониться. Найджел прижимается губами к его губам, предлагая взять инициативу.  
Ганнибал нехотя соглашается.  
Это не то развитие событий, которое он счел бы удовлетворительным, но Жан смотрит на них двоих, напряженный и застывший, и Ганнибал соглашается играть в эту игру.  
Они не заходят дальше поцелуев, и Найджел учится достаточно быстро, чтобы все это не затянулось до неприличия.  
— Я могу что-нибудь еще сделать для вас двоих? — с убийственной вежливостью интересуется Ганнибал, отстранив от себя Найджела. Он смотрит на Жана, но тот, нахмурившись, напряженно молчит, а потом разворачивается и уходит от них. 

5.  
Найджел, притащивший в дом добермана, с пристальным любопытством наблюдает, как Жан безуспешно пытается оттолкнуть от себя коленом морду псины. Кому-то явно придется чистить брюки. Ганнибал негромко смеется и зарабатывает гневный взгляд в свою сторону.  
— Самый отвратительный подарок из всех, что я получал, — шипит Жан. Ганнибал коротко свистит, подзывая пса, и горячая морда влажно тычется уже в его ладонь.  
— Я сам буду его дрессировать, — обещает Найджел. Жан пожимает плечами. Он не слишком любит собак, и, в отличие от Ганнибала, не понимает, что задумал Найджел.  
Ганнибал знает. Ганнибал почти восхищен этой опосредованной заботой.  
Пса называют Рамзесом, и Найджел действительно сам занимается его дрессировкой. Через полгода собака отправляет на больничные койки двоих идиотов, вздумавших угрожать Жану и подойти слишком близко. Ганнибал ожидал чего-то более кровавого, но он утешается выражением глубокой задумчивости на лице Жана.  
Найджел получает строгий выговор. Ему запрещают продолжать натаскивать собаку — не то чтоб это занятие и правда требовало еще тренировок.  
В один из вечеров Жан сидит в кресле, одной рукой задумчиво поглаживая собачью морду, а другой — затылок Найджела, устроившегося на полу у его ног.  
Ганнибал понимает, что для него в этой сценке не осталось места, но мягко улыбается Найджелу. Он не ревнует, он давно уже слишком увлечен наблюдением со стороны. 

6.  
Жан не нашел бы их сам, но у него есть Рамзес.  
Жан успевает схватить собаку за ошейник до того, как она ткнется мордой в окровавленные человеческие останки. Выдает несколько крепких выражений из лексикона Найджела.  
Найджел смеется в ответ, подкинув в руке грязный охотничий нож. Жану не идет нецензурная брань, он слишком смягчает ее идеальным французским, и слишком тянет гласные в своей неповторимой манере. Найджел говорит торопливо, скругляя и теряя отдельные слова, но ругань удается ему лучше всего.  
Ганнибал вежливо игнорирует эту тираду, заканчивая вскрытие грудной клетки.  
Порезы, нанесенные его скальпелем, даже на взгляд непрофессионала отличаются от работы Найджела.  
— Я предупреждал, что ты торопишься и он умрет от потери крови, — ровно произносит Ганнибал. Он не надеется чему-то научить Найджела — тому всё равно не стать хирургом, для этого нужно гораздо больше самоконтроля.  
— Сомневаюсь, что Жан мечтал застать его живым, — усмехается в ответ Найджел.  
Жан склоняется над телом, брезгливо вглядываясь в лицо трупа, и поджимает губы.  
— Мы сделали это для тебя, — резко посерьезнев, произносит Найджел, и делает шаг к Жану, как будто совсем забыв про свои залитые кровью руки.  
— Стало быть, я должен чувствовать благодарность? — холодно уточняет Жан, вытаскивая из кармана белоснежный платок и протягивая его Найджелу.  
Ганнибал работал в перчатках, поэтому его руки достаточно чисты. Он протягивает руку и большим пальцем очерчивает шрам, рассекающий бровь Жана.  
— Никто не может делать с тобой так, — тщательно подбирая слова, проговаривает он.  
— Никто не может касаться тебя, кроме нас, — Найджел замирает у него за плечом.  
Жан смотрит на них, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. А потом выдыхает и тихим шепотом произносит “Хорошо”, как будто заключает с ними негласный договор.  
Он подходит к Ганнибалу, и почти прижимаясь к его груди, тянется за поцелуем к стоящему позади Ганнибала Найджелу. Ганнибал слышит их и ощущает чужое горячее дыхание на своей шее, но не шевелится.  
Им никогда не нужны были объятия, чтобы говорить друг с другом.  
— Где вы собирались спрятать труп? — отстранившись, спрашивает у него Жан.


End file.
